After The End
by AJ Rayne
Summary: After Anakin falls to the Dark Side, Padme and Obi-Wan flee Coruscant in order to save the twins. Growing closer together in their refuge, they begin to wish for things that can never be. (Thanks to everyone who reviewed this. I appreciate the feedback
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Padmé sat at the porthole, eyes focused at the stars streaking by outside, but her mind on something beyond. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied at the nape of her neck, but several strands had come loose and they stuck to the damp skin at her neck and face. Blood stained her white flightsuit and her hands. Blood that belonged to the broken man sitting not far from her. She could feel his eyes on her but she did not turn to meet them. She looked outward into the void, hoping against hope, wishing to see another pair of eyes she knew she had lost forever. 

"You're sure he's dead?" she said finally, with a voice that was weary and broken. 

Obi-Wan unconsciously put a hand on his bandaged forearm. His face contorted with pain, more from his emotions than his injuries. 

"Yes. He fell into the pit. There was no mistaking it," he answered flatly. "I saw him fall." 

Padmé turned in time to see Obi-Wan take a deep, steadying breath. It did not take the Force to see how affected the Jedi Master was by the death of his student-and friend. He seemed to have aged decades since the battle and now that all was quiet, he could do nothing but think of where he went wrong. He relived the last few minutes of Anakin Skywalker's short life in which Obi-Wan felt nothing but pure hatred come from his old student, and then that final horrible moment when Anakin's light in the Force, once so bright and warm, was darkened. But it was the hatred he saw on the younger man's face that saddened Obi-Wan the most. 

Padmé wanted to go to him, to tell him that things would be alright, but she knew it would be a lie. Anakin's betrayal had cost too many people their lives-including theirs. As she looked down at her bloodstained hands, Padmé felt her calm seep away like so many dreams. 

_Not now_, she thought, stemming back a flow of tears. _Not in front of Obi-Wan._

"Go, Padmé," Obi-Wan said quietly, his blue eyes soft as he looked at her. He rarely said her name and when he said it now, a chill ran down her spine. "I will be alright." 

She reached out and put a gentle hand on his bearded cheek and with shaky steps retreated to the rooms she had shared with her husband only a week before. Obi-Wan watched her go as he drew in another breath. 

_Anakin, how could you do this?_ He demanded silently, desperately. 

Rubbing his eyes wearily, he leaned back in his seat and began a calming technique. There was still much to be done. Later, he would meditate on actions past, but now he had to stay sharp in order to protect the Senator. Anakin's Sith Master was still out there and the Jedi Council had to be warned. 

Coruscant glowed like a jewel and Obi-Wan had never been happier to see it. During his Padawan days, he wanted nothing more but to leave it and find adventure, but now, it was a safe haven. The Senator and her handmaidens would be safe here for the time being while he spoke to the Jedi Council about their next course of action. 

The three days they spent going to Coruscant were spent putting themselves back together, and when Obi-Wan and Padmé found themselves standing at the hatch as she ship landed, they were, for all appearances, as formal and staid as they had always been. Padmé was in a long black gown, hair artfully arranged in swirls at the back of her head. She was sickly pale underneath her make-up, but Obi-Wan admired her strength. He had changed into a fresh tunic and pants, and was hiding his turmoil well, drawing on the Force to keep the darkness at bay. 

"I have to meet with the Council as soon as we get off, and I want you to stay in your staterooms until I return," he said in her ear. "There will be guards posted outside your door and they will not be letting anyone other than myself in. Not even the other Jedi Masters can see you without my permission." 

Padmé's eyes narrowed. "_Your _permission? Obi-Wan, I am can take care of myself. And in case it has escaped your attention, I have my own bodyguards and Captain Typho is perfectly capable at doing his job." 

"None of them are any match against a Sith Lord." 

Before she could respond, the hatch opened, and they were met by Jedi Master Mace Windu, and Senator Bail Organa. Bail offered his arm to Padmé which she took, after throwing Obi-Wan an unreadable glance. Obi-Wan glanced at Sabé, silently telling her to keep an eye on the hardheaded Senator. He fell into step with Mace Windu, hands clasped behind his back. 

"We felt him die," Mace said without preamble. "Even from this distance, we could feel the disturbance in the Force." 

"I cannot even describe to you the changes that I saw in him. It was as if…it was as if he'd never been a Jedi Knight, never been taught by a Jedi. He had embraced the Darkside quickly, Mace." 

"But we are fortunate that you were able to defeat him. If Anakin had the victor, this universe would have been lost. He is the One, Obi-Wan." 

"_Was_." 

They entered the lift that would take them into the main government building and the two Jedis lapsed into silence. 

"There are many who wish to speak to you, Senator Amidala," Bail said. 

Obi-Wan and Padmé exchanged a glance. She hesitated, wanting to defy him, wanting to show him that she could live her life-but something inside stopped her. 

"Have them make appointments with my handmaiden, Erté. I'm afraid I will be indisposed for most of my stay here, Senator Organa." 

The older man nodded slightly. "As you wish, Senator." 

They walked out in the corridor, and the Jedis went in one direction and the Senators in the other without another glance. 

"They await you, Obi-Wan," Mace said, as they stopped at the Council Chamber doors. "Go ahead." 

The doors slid open, and Obi-Wan stepped through. 

* * *

  
 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Padmé sat in the soft couch, deep in thought. The sun was setting behind her, its orange and pink rays reflecting on the glass table before her. She could hear her handmaidens moving about the room, putting things in order, unpacking, but she made no move to get up and help them. She had just spoken to her parents, and the pity she saw on their faces was like a black cloak over her soul. 

_Like the black cloak Anakin had been wearing the last time I saw him_, she thought bitterly. 

When Obi-Wan had more or less ordered her to stay put, she could not explain the rage that had boiled up inside her. Her rational mind told her he meant well, and that he did not want to lose anyone else close to him, but her pride was injured. She had been in the political arena for as long as she could remember, and had probably dealt with more situations like this than Obi-Wan had, despite being a Jedi. She was not a stupid backwater girl… 

Taking a deep breath, Padmé slowed her thoughts. She had been feeling more emotional in the past few days, given the circumstances, but she knew she needed to stay in control. Should something happen, the last thing anyone needed was a hysterical Senator. 

Then suddenly, the ground shook, and she jumped to her feet. 

Obi-Wan left the Council Chambers, Yoda at his side. The Council members had not seemed surprised at what he had to say, but they had asked him several questions that made him realize they were more worried than they looked. When they had dismissed, Yoda had gotten up, asking to accompany him to see Padmé. 

"The Senator, how she is?" Yoda asked. 

Obi-Wan slowed his pace so that the smaller Jedi could keep up with him. "Strong," he answered evenly. "But she grieves deeply." 

"Well you spoke, but feel badly you do. Too much anger there was in Anakin. Prevent it could you not." 

"I know." 

Yoda glanced at him knowingly, but let the matter drop. "With Senator Amidala you will stay?" 

"Yes, for the time being. I fear for her life, but now that Anakin is gone, I don't think anyone else would want to hurt her." 

"No," Yoda said vaguely. "Not her..." 

Suddenly, the floor shook so violently that they both nearly got knocked off their feet. 

"What was that?!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. 

Before Yoda could answer, it happened again, only with more force. 

"I must get to Padmé," Obi-Wan said, lightsaber held at ready. 

Yoda took out his own lightsaber and held up his comlink. "This do not turn off. Return to the Council Chambers I will." 

They parted and Obi-Wan ran full tilt towards Padmé's stateroom. The doors slid open at that same moment and Padmé ran out, almost running into Obi-Wan in the process. He turned off his lightsaber and gripped her shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" he demanded, his hand squeezing her hard as if to make sure she was really there. 

"Coruscant is under attack," she said fiercely. "We must help." 

But Obi-Wan only stared at her in astonishment, his hands moving to grip her upper arms as he looked hard into her face. 

"What are you waiting for?" she snapped. 

He blinked and focused. "Nothing. We cannot stay here…" 

Then, a gasp escaped his lips and he could not finish his sentence as a wave of pain flowed through the Force. He staggered back, hitting the wall. Surprised, Padmé put a hand on his arm. Obi-Wan was breathing hard, blinking rapidly. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was shaking. 

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said gently. "Obi-wan…" 

He could not find his voice but he did stand. Without a word, he gripped her hand and ran for the docking bay. Trusting him instinctively, Padmé kept up, her entourage close behind. Fear clenched her heart and she no longer felt safe in Coruscant. 

Eyes darting about, Obi-Wan quickly cut a path through the panicked people, and soldiers now filling the corridors. The ground continued to shake but he paid it no heed. All he could think was that he had to get Padmé back on her ship and off the planet. The reached the docking bay to find it in complete pandemonium, but Obi-Wan could see her gleaming ship not too far off. Putting an arm around her, they fought their way through the crowds. 

Padmé started up the ramp, not letting go of the Jedi but he stilled. Whipping her head around, she threw him a hard look. 

"You can't stay here," she said firmly. "I'm not leaving without you." 

"I have to stay and fight," he responded as he dislodged her grip on his tunic. "There's no one else left." He paused, his steady gaze wavering. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "The Jedi Masters are all dead. I felt it through the Force." 

Padmé put a hand over her mouth. "No, it can't be true. You were just with them." 

"Go, please," he hissed. "Go save yourself and your child." 

"Child? _What_…" 

Her words were cut off by a barrage of laser fire. Drawing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan deflected most of the shots. He winced as one clipped his shoulder but his focus did not waver. 

"Go, Padmé!" he yelled behind him. "Captain Tycho, please take the Senator into the ship." 

"Not without you," she retorted stubbornly, shrugging of Tycho's hand. "You stay, I stay. You're not going to die here." 

He threw a frustrated look at her but began to make his way into the ship. Padmé kept a hand on his back, a handful of his coarsely woven tunic in her grip while her other hand held her blaster. She fired several shots, covering Obi-Wan and her people retreating into the ship. When they cleared the doorway, the doors closed, and the ship simultaneously lifted off. 

Obi-Wan took off towards the cockpit, leaving Padmé with her handmaidens. He stationed himself behind the pilot and without thinking, put up a mental shield for him, Padmé, and her child. He had felt something down there...familiar and menacing. 

Then, he saw him. He could not reach out with the Force but instinctively, he knew. At the hanger entrance, a black-clothed figure, complete with black helmet, stood. He seemed to be searching for something or someone as his head whipped from side to side. Obi-Wan watched as blaster-fire ricocheted off a Force shield around the black warrior and he knew. 

_Anakin_. 

And this transformed Anakin looked up towards the ship at that moment. Obi-Wan could not see his eyes but it felt like he was looking straight at him. In a matter of seconds, Anakin was out of sight and Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm his thundering heart. 

"We're drawing fire," the pilot said as the ship shuddered. 

Obi-Wan pushed the thought of his student out of his mind and looked at the readouts on the control panel. His lips thinned as he saw that the situation was beyond their power. Coruscant was going to fall. 

"Just get us out of here as fast as you can. Do not engage the enemy. We are outnumbered and the only way to get out of here is to run," Obi-Wan ordered. 

"But, Sir…" 

"Do it, Pilot," Obi-Wan said. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Obi-Wan looked at the viewscreen and felt his heart sink. Outside was nothing but chaos. Coruscant had launched all fighters and those who could leave were trying to do just that. But the enemy only took them out one by one with a precision that was frightening. There were at least four black enemy fighters to every friendly and Obi-Wan was grateful that he could not feel the lives that were being lost. Already overwhelmed by what had occurred only moments before, he did not feel he could handle anything else. 

* * *

  
 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

The ship broke through the atmosphere and its occupants were shocked to see that the space around Coruscant was secured by the enemy. Enormous triangular ships and smaller fighters formed a net preventing ships from escaping. However, judging from the random explosions of light, some were trying anyway. 

Padmé wanted to jump up and run to the cockpit but she knew that she would only get in the way if she did. Her sharp ears did pick up Obi-Wan's worried tones as he spoke with the pilots, but she could only hear up a few words here and there. She leaned forward, but Sabé stopped her movement with a gentle touch on her hand. 

"Sit back, Senator," she said quietly. "You must not make yourself anxious. Master Kenobi and the pilots will handle this." 

"You know how hard it is for me to simply sit here and do nothing, Sabé," Padmé said. "But you're right. The cockpit is not my place." 

Obi-Wan emerged from the cockpit then and made a straight line for the Senator. He knelt at her feet, his blue eyes intense. Brow furrowed, she leaned forward to hear what he had to say. 

"I want you to keep your mind as quiet as possible, Padmé," he said. "I know Anakin taught you some Jedi mind tricks and I need you to draw on those now because I'm going to have to remove the mental protection I have on you for a few moments. The pilot needs my help in navigating through this mess." 

A thousand questions leapt into Padmé's mind but she did not say them. She only nodded and closed her eyes, remembering the few lessons Anakin had taught her in the short time they had together. Obi-Wan did not move from his position and she could feel his mind touch hers, giving her some strength as she built her wall. He moved away when he was satisfied and she was not distracted by it. Giving her one last glance, he ran back to the cockpit. 

"I'm ready. Head for that formation," he said to the pilot, pointing at the viewscreen. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan touched the minds of the pilots only to immediately recoil at the feeling. 

"What's wrong?" the pilot asked. 

Obi-Wan frowned. "Clones…they're clones." 

"Can you still control them?' 

"Yes. I was just...nevermind." 

With more caution, Obi-Wan reached out again and easily distracted the enemy pilots as the ship flew cleanly between them to safety. 

"Making the jump to lightspeed. Excellent job, Master Kenobi." 

But Obi-Wan was not listening. He turned around and retreated to the cargo hold to meditate. 

Padmé's robes swished quietly as she entered the cargo hold. Sabé had hesitantly informed her that this was were Obi-Wan was hiding, and although, she did not want to disturb him, she had questions that only he could answer. 

"Over here," his voice called out to her in the semi-darkness. 

Behind a wall of crates, Obi-Wan sat with his legs crossed. He looked up at her with a serene expression and for a moment, she envied him his ability to clear his head. Her body ached with tension and she wanted nothing more than to sleep, but could not quiet her mind enough to do so. 

"I can help you sleep," Obi-Wan said. 

"Not now," she said. "Tell me...am I really pregnant?" 

He gestured for her to sit next to him and she saw that he was sitting on his brown cloak. She hugged her knees to her chest and turned her head to face him. His eyes met hers and seemed to look into her soul--it was the same kind of look that Anakin used to give her. With her husband, she'd felt a thrill, an excitement, when he had all his attention on her. But with Obi-Wan, she wanted to hide. She didn't want him to see what was in her soul, afraid that he would find something there he wouldn't like. 

"Yes, you are pregnant," he said with a sigh. "With twins, no less. Both strong in the Force." 

She let out a surprised sound and put a hand on her belly. "Twins. Anakin said once that he wanted twins." 

Obi-Wan looked away from her, the calm he felt dissipating. "He was there." 

Padmé stilled. "Where?" 

"On Coruscant. He was in the hangar as we were taking off. I felt him." He hesitated. "And I saw him." 

"He fell into the lava pit. How can he still be alive?" she demanded, her eyes sparking. 

In his mind's eye, Obi-Wan saw the monstrosity that Anakin had become, the shining black armor with the terrible helmet that he would never be able to forget. Anakin had been a handsome young man and his golden looks had drawn many admirers. Obi-Wan could only wonder what he looked like now, underneath the helmet. 

"I don't know," he answered. "There are many things about the Darkside we do not understand, but its power is something that is to be feared. Whatever came out of that pit is no longer the Anakin we loved, I do know that." He faced Padmé, knowing that despite the impossibility of it, she was still hoping that Anakin could be saved. "I'm sorry." 

Padmé's expression faltered for a moment but she quickly put a wall up. "Is there a chance he knows about our children?" 

"No. I only sensed their presence when I touched you and he was too far away to sense them as well, regardless of how powerful he has become. Still…I believe we need to hide until their birth." 

"Then, what?" Padmé asked. "Wouldn't it be harder to hide them from him after they are born?" 

"Only if he knows that they exist which we can fix easily. Only you and I know about this, am I right?" 

"Yes." 

"We will keep it that way," Obi-Wan said, a gleam coming into his eyes. "We must find a planet as far away from the action as possible where they will be born." 

"Then either we stay where we are or we keep running," Padmé said matter-of-factly, unable to keep her thoughts from the future of her unborn offspring. "My children will grow up as fugitives, whether or not Anakin knows about them. They wouldn't have had a normal childhood if none of this had happened anyway-but this isn't the alternative I was hoping for." 

"If they are as strong in the Force as Anakin is, he will know about them. Deep down, he'll know." 

"I will protect them with my life. He will not drag them down to the place he's gone to." 

Obi-Wan stood. "We must move now. Take one of your handmaidens and meet me in the escape shuttle in two hours. Tell no one of where you're going. We will leave quietly." He offered her his hand. "Let's go." 

She looked at his hand then at him, sliding her hand into his. "Yes, let's," she said simply. 

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Sabé effortlessly detached the escape shuttle from the ship as Obi-Wan sat next to her, his eyes closed in concentration. He had a firm hold on the minds of the people still on the ship and he was carefully keeping them from noticing that the shuttle was leaving and that the Senator, and the Jedi Master were gone. Amidala sat behind them, her thoughts on the people they were leaving behind. 

_I'm sorry it had to be like this_, she reflected, thinking of their unfailing loyalty to her. 

The shuttle cleared the ship and Sabé steered it towards their jump vector. 

"You're sure about this planet, Master Kenobi?" she said. "Dagobah is uninhabited for a reason. I don't think it's a safe place for Senator Naberrie to give birth to her children. What if there are complications, what if we need help?" 

"If we were in a city, our whereabouts would be known in a second. I do not doubt that there are already pictures of us posted in the news," Obi-Wan said patiently. "We need to go someplace where we would not be noticed or recognized." 

"What's a more perfect place but an uninhabited planet?" Padmé said wryly. "Besides, it doesn't show up on any star charts so it's hidden as well." 

Sabé's hands stilled on the controls. "Hidden? So how do we know where we're going?" 

Padmé and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance. They'd already had this conversation. 

"Through the Force," Obi-Wan said confidently. "Dagobah is a planet teeming with life and I can feel it through the Force." 

"But Dagobah?!? It's a swamp!" Sabé exclaimed without her usual poise, betraying the extent of her feelings on the subject. "And what if we run into a star or an asteroid belt…" 

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan reassured her, but not quite able to keep the amusement from his voice. "We'll make it Home." 

"It's not funny, Master Kenobi." 

He pasted a smile on his face, but could not make the anxiety he felt disappear. Neither Padmé nor Sabé knew about Dagobah's cursed past. Not only was the swamp planet full of life, but also full of dark energy. Master Yoda had battled with a Dark Jedi on Dagobah and his energy had stayed behind after he died to be absorbed by the planet life. Most Jedi steered clear of the planet but Obi-Wan saw it as their only chance at successfully evading Anakin. 

_Protecting the twins from the Darkside by bringing them to it…desperate times call for desperate measures_, Obi-Wan thought to himself. _Anakin would never think to look for us here. He wouldn't think that I was crazy enough to do this._

"Reaching jump vector in ten seconds," Sabé announced. 

Obi-Wan focused on the viewscreen and watched as the stars began to stretch. He could still feel Padmé's hand in his when he'd helped her up in the cargohold, could still see the trust on her face as she put her life and the lives of her children in his hands. 

Determination etched new lines on Obi-Wan's face. He had already failed the galaxy once. He would not do it again. 

The first thing Padmé thought of as she stepped out of the shuttle was that this ugly place was where her children would be born. She recoiled at the thought, taking a step back and nearly hitting Sabé with the top of her head. Obi-Wan turned, sensing her distress, and raised an inquiring eyebrow. He put his own troubles in the back of his mind, though the power of the Darkside radiating from this place was making his head hurt. He strengthened his mental barriers and fixed a kind smile on his face. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"It's…it's hideous," Padmé sputtered. "This is the first place my children are going to see!" 

Obi-Wan held out a hand. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. This place will save your children. Come on. Let's get settled in." 

She frowned at him, putting a protective hand over her still-flat belly, but she did allow him to take her hand. They stood, hand in hand, staring at their new home. Dagobah _was _hideous, there was no other word that could describe it. It was gray and dark, its plants were gnarled and thorny, and its animals scurried underfoot or flew menacingly overhead. Nearby, something splashed in the greenish water, a grayish fog floating on its surface. The landscape was the stuff of nightmares. 

Padmé thought of her home, of the sunrises and the sunsets that she and Anakin had gazed at while in each other's arms. She remembered the soft, cool breezes that rustled the sheer curtains at the doors to the balcony of their bedroom and breathed on their bodies as they lay down in bed. But most of all, her mind was full of her husband. Of Anakin smiling at her, kissing her, whispering things in her ear, his lips sensually brushing her skin ever so slightly. She didn't think she could love anyone as much as she had loved him, but she did…and more. It was idyll, it was perfect.. It was the stuff of dreams. 

A small sound escaped her lips and she let go of Obi-Wan's hand, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered. 

"Are you cold?" he asked, starting to take off his cloak. 

"No. Just worried," she answered vaguely. "Well, let's start unloading the shuttle. We have a lot of work to do. If we're gonna make this Home, we've got our work cut out for us." 

The sound of Padmé retching pulled Sabé from the warm embrace of sleep. Still not fully awake, she went towards the sound and was surprised to see that Obi-Wan was already there, one hand holding back Padmé's hair while the other stroked her back comfortingly. They were both kneeling at the edge of swamp, clothes muddied, but neither seemed to notice. Sabé felt the bottom of her stomach drop as Obi-Wan turned his head to look at her and she had to lean against the doorway of their small abode. 

_He's beautiful_, she thought wistfully. 

"Good morning, Sabé," he said with a small smile. "Would you mind making a cup of tea for Padmé?" 

Sabé could not find her voice so she only nodded and turned to the small fire pit in the center of their camp. Nearby, the beginnings of a more permanent abode sat, awaiting that day's work. Sabé could not wait until it was completed. It was hard work but she felt they needed a roof over their heads at least. Compared to the luxury she and Padmé were used to, their living conditions now were indescribable. 

Padmé and Obi-Wan rose just as the pot of tea began to steam. Sabé poured a cup for each of them and the three of them sat on the ground, sipping tea. 

"Are you feeling better?" Sabé asked Padmé. 

"Yes, I am," she answered with a wane smile. "I didn't mean to wake either of you." 

"I was already up," Obi-Wan reassured her. 

Sabé studied the Jedi Master's face and saw how sallow and pale he looked-even more so than Padmé, who had reason to look the way she did. His eyes were red-rimmed and strained, but she hadn't heard a complaint come from him since they had arrived on this godforsaken planet a month before. He had been nothing but supportive to Padmé and kind to them both. However, Sabé had fallen in love with him long before any of this happened. She took great pains to keep her emotions hidden, nervous that he could sense it, but if he could he showed no sign, for which she was grateful. 

"This is very good tea, Sabé," he said, scratching at his beard, mouth quirking with some annoyance. 

"Why don't you shave it off," Padmé suggested. "I've been watching you scratch at it for the past few weeks and honestly, Obi-Wan, just let it go." 

He sighed as he had already been considering it. "Alright." 

"How about a hair cut, too?" she added with a mischievous smile. 

He grimaced, touching the reddish-gold hair brushing the tops of his shoulders. "Fine." 

"Sabé, get the scissors," Padmé said with flourish. 

Padmé led Obi-Wan outside while Sabé searched for soap, her scissors, and a razor. She came out to see Obi-Wan sitting on a rock expectantly and Padmé grinning at him, happier than she'd been in days. He was looking back at her with a wry smile. The picture made the handmaiden pause. There was something there that she couldn't name, but made her feel like she was looking at something she wasn't supposed to be looking at. 

Padmé glanced at her. "Come on, Sabé, before he loses his nerve." 

Sabé smiled gamely and got to work. 

Unable to keep a laugh from escaping her lips, Padmé beamed at the Jedi Master she now considered her closest friend. The whole situation amused her, as she had never considered that Obi-Wan would be vain enough to endure discomfort, but he was just that. Everyday she was learning something new about him and she realized that she really didn't know him at all, despite all they had been through together. Obi-Wan kept everything close to him and she had to wonder why. 

Resting her chin in her hand, Padmé watched Sabé lather soap onto Obi-Wan's cheeks. He closed his eyes as the razor scraped against his beard, but Sabé barely even blinked. It was then she let her guard down, it was then her feelings shone through her movements and her face, and it was then Padmé knew her handmaiden loved a Jedi Master. She drew in a breath at the realization and sat back, studying the scene anew. 

Sabé's hands caressed rather than touched, her eyes speaking words that her mouth could not. But Obi-Wan was oblivious. His eyes remained closed, his body as still as a statue. He radiated a distance, a coolness, where Sabé was nothing but an explosion waiting to happen. When he finally did open his eyes as Sabe wiped away the last bit of soap, it was Padmé he looked to first. 

* * *

  
 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

Sweat glistened on Obi-Wan's muscled back as he smoothed the walls of their hut with his hands. Directly across from him, Padmé patted the inside of the walls with water, smoothing the creases and cracks. Every few minutes, he would ask her if she wanted to rest, but she was tireless, working as long as he was. He was impressed with her stamina but worried that she was overexerting herself. Behind him, Sabé was creating the clay they were using to build with, walking back and forth on her mixture of swamp water and earth. Once and a while, she would look up from her task, glance at Obi-Wan, and hurriedly look down again, a red flush staining her cheekbones. Padmé caught her several times and she had to fight to keep the smile off her face. 

Finally, Obi-Wan put down his tool and wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. He shrugged on his tunic, but left it open. 

"I think it's time for a break," he said, picking up his canteen of fresh water and taking a long draught. 

Padmé came around the wall and sat beside him. He handed her the canteen and she took a drink. Sweat covered her from head to toe and she tried unsuccessfully to keep her hair tied back. Several rebellious strands had come loose to stick uncomfortably on her neck and back. 

"What I wouldn't give for a shower," she sighed. 

When Obi-Wan didn't respond, she glanced sideways at him and saw that he had closed his eyes. The expression on his face was pained. Padmé had seen him look like this countless times in the past few weeks but didn't ask and she also had her own thoughts to deal with. There was something on his face that had told her not to, but now, she had a feeling that it was time to air it all out. Brooding was not one of Obi-Wan's more admirable qualities and he was very good at it. 

"Is there anyone left?" she asked quietly. 

"I can feel a few spikes in the Force," he answered without thinking. "But I can also feel the great gaping hole where the Masters once were. The Jedi have broken apart and are running all over the galaxy. Anakin is hunting them down one-by-one, but it is really me he is searching for. Us." 

"How do you know this?" 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small datapad. "I download the military reports everyday." 

"Why didn't you tell me you had that?" she demanded, anger sparking in her eyes. 

"If you cared to know, you would ask." 

She glared at him but knew it was true. She had been trying to come to some kind of peace with Anakin and didn't have the will or the energy to deal with anything else. 

"I still wish you had told me." 

He only nodded and massaged his temple, wincing. 

"Headache?" she asked. 

"Nothing I can't manage," he said with a ready smile. "How are you feeling? Not queasy, I hope." 

"No. Only in the mornings. I have to say, you're very good about being there when I need you." 

"I'm always up meditating and I feel your pain-literally and figuratively." 

"Thank you for everything, Obi-Wan," she said sincerely, taking his hand. "You've sacrificed so much for me and my children. I don't deserve such a good friend and confidant." 

"There isn't anything that you don't deserve, Padmé," he said, sadly. "Not after all that you've been through. I owe it to you since…" 

Her eyes narrowed and she regarded him sternly. "It wasn't your fault. Anakin has a mind of his own. He made his choices." 

"I was his teacher, his guide," Obi-Wan muttered, more to himself than her. His breath began to come out in short puffs. "Qui-Gon trusted me to guide him down the right path. They all trusted me, and I failed them." 

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said, shaking him. 

He blinked and looked at her. "I'm sorry. Let's get back to work." 

"No, we're not finished here." 

"Yes, we are. I don't wish to talk about this any longer. It's not important." 

"It couldn't be more important. You can't carry around this guilt with you, Obi-Wan. It's not healthy." 

He laughed without humor, a cold sound that made Padmé drop his hand in surprise. He stood and began to pace in front of her, showing more agitation in five seconds that he had in a month. 

"Not healthy is being hunted down by the most powerful Sith Lord in the history of the galaxy who also happened to be your Padawan at one point. Not healthy is being stuck on a planet with only the bare essentials. A planet that most people would steer clear of, I might add. Not healthy, Padmé, is having a constant headache because you're surrounded by plants that thrive on energy from the Darkside. So, I think it's safe to say that guilt is the least of my worries." 

Sabé had stopped moving long before his tirade but now she stared in disbelief at what she was hearing. Padmé seemed to be in the same boat. Obi-Wan was known for his cool exterior and neither of them could recall a time when he'd lost control. He stopped pacing, sensing their astonishment, and put his hands on his hips, breathing hard. 

"Excuse me," he said, flicking a glance at Padmé. 

Then, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the foliage. Padmé stood and looked to where he had entered the dense forest. 

"I think he wants to be alone," Sabé said quietly, wishing she had enough courage to follow him herself. 

"I don't care," Padmé said firmly and she plunged in after him. 

For once, Obi-Wan was not careful about covering his tracks. He left a trail of broken branches and flattened bushes in his wake, making it easy for Padmé to find him. Sitting in his meditation stance, he twitched at the sound of her coming, but didn't open his eyes. She could tell that he was not truly meditating for his countenance was far from serene. 

"That was quite a speech," she said, sitting next to him. "I just wish you'd stayed and waited for comments and questions." 

"Not now, Senator." 

She bristled at the title, recognizing it as his way of reminding her that her job was to get in other people's business. 

"I think now, Master Kenobi," she shot back. "We went too long without having talked about anything. After our conversation in the cargo hold about escaping Anakin, we didn't talk about him again. I know we've both thought about him plenty, but we've said nothing. We can't stay quiet forever and I don't think you can take much more tension." 

"Talk then." 

She pressed her lips together, almost wishing she hadn't pressed the subject but her instincts told her it was time and she needed to talk as well. She could have talked to Sabé, but Obi-Wan knew first-hand was she was going through because he was going through it himself. They had a lot in common--a shared pain went a long way in strengthening a bond between two people. 

"I miss him," she started, her eyes taking on a far-away look. "I miss the way he used to look at me, I miss his voice, but you know, most of all, I miss our dreams, our plans. Anakin had a lot of plans, Obi-Wan. He wanted us to have four children and if they were Force-sensitive he would send them to the Academy and if they weren't he would be happier to keep them with us. He wanted to travel and see the galaxy, experience new things with me and our family. So many nights we stayed up just talking about these things and he'd ask when it would be a good time for us to have a child. I was busy with the Senate and he was busy with his duties. I didn't think it would ever be a good time to have a child, but I told him soon, just a few more months. He was disappointed but he never pushed the subject. One of us always had to go before he could." 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Did he ever talk about me?" 

"He always had the utmost respect for you," she answered diplomatically. 

"He was a difficult student, headstrong, always questioning me. We argued many times, but in the end, he did what he was told whether he agreed with it or not. He was impatient with learning new things, expecting to become an expert in something he had just tried a moment before. He was challenging, I'll tell you that. It was worse after we met up with you again. The day Anakin became a Jedi Knight was the happiest day of my life. I didn't think he would make it. I think our relationship improved after that." 

Padmé smiled. "It did. He began to see you as a friend instead of a teacher and he was excited about the things you talked about. He often wished to find you a wife." 

Obi-Wan had to laugh at that. "Yes, he mentioned it several times, but I'm married to my job. I have no time for a wife." 

They sat in comfortable silence with the more pleasant memories of Anakin fresh in their minds. Then, Padmé sighed, resting her head on Obi-Wan's strong shoulder. 

"I'm sorry that you lost your future with him, Padmé," he said. "He loved you, probably still loves you. I think thoughts of you were what kept him going for a lot of the time. I could tell because he would get this dreamy look on his face and I'd have to snap him back to attention." 

"Then, what happened to him?" 

"Fear and hatred is of the Darkside. Anakin allowed those emotions to take over his mind and he allowed himself to be tempted by the power he could have. He became Darth Vader because he could not find peace within himself and with the Force. I did not teach him well enough about controlling his emotions." 

"It's not your fault." 

"It's very much my fault. It cannot be denied. The objective part of mind tells me so. A loss of patience here and a wrong word there goes a long way when you're the teacher. I will attone for my failures, Padmé, starting here. I will make it right with you and your children. I will protect you all with my life." 

He winced and closed his eyes for a second. She gazed at him worriedly. 

"Is it your head?" she asked. 

"Yes, but it will pass." 

"Is it because of the Dark energy here? If it gets worse, we must leave." 

"No. This is the best place we can be. I can deal with the pain. Darth Vader will not find us here." 

"That's the first time you've said his name," Padmé said with a low voice. 

"This is the first time I've allowed myself to face the fact that Anakin is really gone. Darth Vader is all that's left." He turned his head to look at her. "Are you satisfied now?" 

"Are you?" 

"As much as I can be." 

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and then stood. "I will leave you to meditate. Don't dwell too long, Obi-Wan. The house has to be finished soon or else I'm afraid Sabé might go on strike." 

He smiled. "Alright, Padmé. I will be there shortly." 

He closed his eyes and opened himself up to the Force. In the edges of his consciousness, he could feel the Darkside creeping up on him, but he kept it at bay, only focusing his thoughts on the ebb and flow of the Lightside of the Force. Padmé watched him, worry creasing her brow. 

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Obi-Wan stood at the banks of the swamp, a feeling of black humor settling over him as he realized he'd replaced watching the sun set over the crystal blue lake outside the Jedi temple to watching the gray mist crawl over the murky green water of this swamp. Still, it was preferable to sitting in the pretense of meditating but ending up searching the Force for another Jedi, another friend. It was desperate but what else could he do on this planet. After years of fighting a war, only to lose, and lose greatly. Unlike his fellow warriors, he was alive. The only one left and he was stuck on a backwater planet. The Republic had fallen and the Empire had taken its place, thanks to him. Thanks to his failure. Thanks to Darth Vader. 

Heart heavy, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drew on the Force to dull the pain in his head. He drew on a strength deep within himself to lock his thoughts away. Then, he realized that Padmé was nowhere to be seen. A concerned frown on his face, he turned to the hut and reached out to her through the Force only to find her fast asleep. Smiling softly, he also found that the twins were sleeping within her. 

_At least the morning sickness has passed_, he reflected. _Although, it was something we could do. Now what? _

He chuckled to himself, rubbing his cheeks as had become habit and again found them cleanly shaven. It was convenient and more comfortable to not have a beard, but he did miss it. 

_You're losing your mind_, he thought with a sorry shake of his head. _Despair one moment, mindless ponderings the next. Dagobah is getting to you._

Stirrings behind him made him turn and he smiled at Sabé. She smiled back as she gathered some dry wood for the morning's fire. 

"Good morning," he said. 

"Good morning, Master Kenobi," she said formally. 

He had given up telling her to call him Obi-Wan. Despite what Padmé or even Sabé thought, he was aware of her feelings for him, but could not return them. He knew that she used his title to put a wall between them and he agreed that they needed it. A woman's unwanted affections were the last thing he needed now. 

Padmé emerged from the hut then, beaming at him. 

"I feel good," she cried, then her smile faltered. "Everything else notwithstanding." 

"I'm glad," he said, looking at her rounding belly. "They're waking up as well." 

She put her hands on her stomach as if already cradling her babies, a soft expression crossing her face. 

"They're all I think about now, Obi-Wan. I can't wait to meet them." 

"Nor can I." 

She sat down on a rock and blew out a breath between her lips. "It is getting harder to move around. They're rather heavy." 

"Well, there are two of them," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly. 

She snorted and shifted in her seat, trying to get more comfortable. Obi-Wan used to Force to settle her protesting muscles and she smiled gratefully at him. 

"Dagobah isn't so bad, after all," she said quietly. 

"No..." 

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly, his expression tightening. Padmé had seen that look come on his face countless times during the war, and during their escape. 

Something was wrong. 

"What is it?" 

"Someone's coming. Go to the shelter," Obi-Wan said calmly, hand at his lightsaber. He turned his head and pinned Padmé with icy blue eyes. "Go, Padmé." 

She lifted herself up and with Sabé, disappeared into the brush. Obi-Wan cleared his mind and focused on his foe. There was hardly a presence in the Force for this one, but there was enough for Obi-Wan to know where he was. Feet quiet and swift, he crept up on a landed shuttle and with a hiss, ignited his lightsaber. 

"Always quick to act you were," a painfully familiar voice observed. 

Obi-Wan gasped and dropped to his knees, his lightsaber falling from numb fingers. Yoda emerged from behind a knarled tree and he reached out to the other Jedi, the touch of his mind warm and comforting. 

And Obi-Wan began to weep. 

Weary and pained, Obi-Wan sipped his tea in silence as Padmé questioned Yoda. She'd been shocked to see him, but overjoyed all the same until her questioning gave her answers she was hoping she would not hear. The situation was worse than she or Obi-Wan imagined. One by one, the Jedi were falling. They were no match against Darth Vader's powers or his master's. Without the Jedi Council, the Jedi had no leadership and were too scattered to coordinate their movements. Yoda had barely escaped the massacre at Coruscant and since then had been trying to track down Obi-Wan, knowing he was not dead. He did suspect that the younger Jedi would be with Padmé. 

"About the twins, Anakin does not know. This I am sure," Yoda said. 

"Good and this is how it shall remain," Obi-Wan said hoarsely. 

Padmé looked at him, worried. Ever since his surprise discovery of Yoda, Obi-Wan had been withdrawn and pale. She was afraid all the burdens he had been carrying had finally proved too heavy when he set his eyes on the diminutive Jedi Master. Obi-Wan had been holding on to his sanity by a thread and she was afraid that the thread had finally snapped. 

"Here you cannot stay for much longer, Obi-Wan," Yoda said gently. "In you there is much darkness." 

"We've nowhere else to go," Obi-Wan said. 

"To Alderaan." 

"It's not exactly a backwater planet. We'll never be able to hide there." 

"From Bail Organa you will get help." 

"Bail," Padmé breathed. "He's putting himself in danger by doing this." 

"Brave he is. Much respect he has for you and Obi-Wan. Protection you will need. From him you will get it." Yoda studied Obi-Wan. "Not safe is Dagobah for you or for Anakin's children. Warp their senses growing in the Darkside will. Here you must leave." 

"What about you, Master Yoda?" Padmé asked when Obi-Wan remained silent. 

Yoda sighed and he seemed to shrink where he sat. His countenance was identical to Obi-Wan's now. 

"Here I must stay," he said tiredly. 

"But the galaxy needs you," Padmé protested, her eyes burning into him. "You can't give up now!" 

"Leave him, Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "There is much darkness in Master Yoda as well. We do not need another powerful Sith wandering around the galaxy. I hope you find peace, Master." 

"For you I wish the same, Obi-Wan. Young you are, but old is your soul. Now leave here and do not return." 

Obi-Wan looked at the hut they had built, their home for nearly four months, and he turned to Padmé. He rose and offered her his hand, helping her stand. They exchanged a look filled with resignation. 

"Here we go again," she said with a wane smile. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Nothing, Obi-Wan. If you think you do, you've more than paid for it through the suffering you endured." 

His electric blue eyes glimmered with tears and closed them. They were dry again when he looked at her. 

"You are not alone in this universe," she said, putting her arms around him. 

Obi-Wan held her to him and for a brief moment, a raw, powerful emotion crossed his face, its effects causing ripples in his presence in the Force. Yoda caught his eye, his face sad. Obi-Wan merely let go of his Padawan's wife and went to the hut to begin packing. 

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

Alderaan was paradise compared to Dagobah. Even in the cloak of night, its beauty could not be hidden. If anything else, it was even more beautiful in the silver moonlight. Trees with long graceful branches swayed in the cool, summer breezes, and insects sang along with the sound of leaves rustling softly. For a moment, Padmé could let herself believe that she was back on Naboo, in her garden. She had loved sitting in it at night, looking up at the sky and breathing in the night air. Alderaan was a lot like Naboo in its natural beauty, and Padmé was happy that her children would be born on this world instead of Dagobah. 

If only the nightmares hadn't started. 

It started the second night of their stay in Bail's cabin. Hidden high in the mountains and deep in the forest, it would have taken days for anyone to find them, so it wasn't fear that kept Padmé awake. For some reason, surrounded by this beauty and peacefulness was illiciting the opposite reaction from her. On Dagobah, when she slept in the dirt, she didn't dream, had been too tired to dream. On Alderaan, in a bed that was as soft as the one she used to have, she could only get one or two hours of rest until nightmares would make her wake in a cold sweat, her heart pounding madly. 

She had no clear memories of her nightmares, only emotions that made her clutch at her sheets. She had vague recollections of being chased, captured, and tortured. It was always that feeling of being hunted that scared Padmé, but it was the hunter that scared her the most. A hunter with a black helmet and a face scarred beyond repair. 

So now she sat on the porch swing of the cabin, legs stretched out in front of her, watching the shadows of the tree brances dance. 

She missed Obi-Wan. 

He'd been her constant companion for nearly half a year, and she yearned for his presence. He had disappeared an hour after they arrived, saying he needed some time alone and it has been nearly a week since then. Bail had been hesitant in leaving the two women without protection but Sabé had reminded him that she was a trained bodyguard. Obi-Wan had smiled reassuringly at Padmé, silently promising that he would be back and that he would not be spending his time wallowing in self-pity. She understood that he needed time to heal, even just a little. 

But she missed him. 

Behind her, the door opened and Sabé came out, worried. 

"Are you alright?" she inquired softly. 

"Just thinking," Padmé said. "I'm fine." 

Sabé crossed her arms and looked out into the trees. "Do you know when Master Kenobi will be back?" 

"No, he didn't say, but he will be back." 

"He's very kind to you, Mistress." 

"He's a kind man." Padmé glanced sideways at her. "You love him, Sabé. I see it in your eyes." 

"It is hard not to," was the simple response. "But I know it is not to be. He...he has no room in his heart for me." 

"He has no energy for much else." 

"Enough for you, Mistress." 

"For the twins." 

"No, for you." 

Padmé frowned. "What are you trying to tell me? That Obi-Wan and I...you cannot be more mistaken." 

Sabé was thoughtful. "There is a bond between the two of you and it is a strong one. Whether or not it is love, I cannot say. I somehow doubt that you or he can deny or acknowledge it either." 

Padmé felt for the wedding ring she now wore around her neck on a chain. Her finger had become too swollen for her to wear it. It was cold to her touch. 

"I loved Anakin with all my heart. I don't think I can ever love another," she murmured. 

"It can be a different love." 

Padmé took a deep breath, her mouth twisting. "I do not wish to talk about this any further." 

"I apologize, Mistress. Would you like to come back in?" 

It was a command wrapped in a request. Padmé sat in silence for another minute or two and then she heaved herself up from her seat. Sabé followed her in, taking one last look into the forest, checking for any strange movements and for any sign of Obi-Wan. 

"He'll be back," Padmé said without turning around. 

Obi-Wan stood underneath the waterfall, allowing the fresh water sluice over his aching muscles. He shivered but also found the impromptu shower refreshing after his workout. He had never felt more invigorated, more alive, and he was glad he had taken this small trip. He needed a clearer head to be able to deal with more immediate problems. 

The thought of Padmé and Sabé alone in the cabin made his short burst of happiness disappear. He would go back to them today. The mountain had been good for him and he was done with the self-pity and agonizing. Padmé and the twins needed him to be strong, and he would do just that. 

Tilting his face up, he ran his hands through his tangled hair, washing out the dirty and grime. It was then did he become aware of another presence. Casually, he stepped out from underneath the falling water and reached for his pants--his lightsaber lying right on top of them. 

"It is just me, Master Kenobi." 

Annoyed, Obi-Wan pulled on his pants and looked to where the voice had come from. Sabé emerged from behind some bushes and she nimbly climbed down to where he stood. Even from that distance, he could see that her face was flaming red. Unsure of what to say, Obi-Wan decided he would let her speak first. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." she said, stopping in front of him and staring at a spot on his chest. "It's the Senator..." 

"Is she alright?" he demanded, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on, his eyes not leaving Sabé's face. 

"She has not been sleeping well and I'm afraid she's going to make herself ill." 

On Dagobah, he had been helping Padmé sleep well, afraid that the environment they were in and the stress they were under would be a detriment to her health, but he was sure she would be fine here. He pushed past Sabé and began to climb back up towards the cabin. They weren't far and with Sabé close at his heels, Obi-Wan made it there in record time. Struggling to catch his breath, he walked through the door and found Padmé on the couch. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. 

"You're back!" she exclaimed, starting to get up. 

He gently pushed her back down and sat next to her. "Yes, I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but..." 

"I know," she interrupted. "It's alright." 

Studying her face, he saw how tired she looked and how dark the circles were under her eyes. 

"Sabé tells me you've not been sleeping well." 

Padmé threw an accusing look at her bodyguard. "Just restless. I'll be fine." 

He didn't look convinced, but didn't push the subject. 

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she commented. 

"Yes, it is." 

"You look well. Rested." 

"The time away was good for me. I'm better now," he said. "Being surrounded by life erased what was on Dagobah from my mind." 

"I haven't been able to see anything. Sabé has been keeping me under lock and key." 

He took her hand and stood. "Let's go for a walk then. It'll be good for you. Then afterwards, you can rest." 

She shook her head at him. "I'm fine, I told you, but it's a good idea all the same which is why I'm going." 

"Don't be difficult," he admonished. "You're welcome to come along, Sabé." 

The handmaiden glanced at their joined hands and locked eyes with Padmé. She spoke to Obi-Wan but did not break the contact with her mistress. 

"I'll stay behind. You two go," she said with a weak smile. "Show her this new world, Master Kenobi." 

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Every night, Obi-Wan used his connection with the Force to help Padmé to sleep peacefully. Nightmares didn't plague her again. And everyday, Obi-Wan and Padmé walked. They never walked the same path, discovering new ones each time, simply enjoying each other's company and their surroundings. Sabé had discreetly kept herself out of sight, partly because she didn't want to intrude and partly because she did not want to witness the growing intimacy between the two of them. She and Padmé never spoke of their respective feelings concerning Obi-Wan again. 

When it was no longer possible for Padmé to walk long distances, at eight and a half months along her pregnancy she could barely make it from her bedroom to the front door, the Jedi Master and the Senator sat on the porch, sometimes speaking for hours, sometimes sitting in silence for hours. He was the second person to feel her babies moving about, next to herself, and more than once, shyly placed a hand on her belly just before a baby would kick. 

"Can you talk to them?" she had asked him. 

"No, but I can send them feelings of comfort. They are very aware of each other, though," he had answered. "And of you. They know you're their mother." 

And they had smiled at each other, much the same way new parents do. 

Padmé could not deny that her emotions for her companion ran deep, but she did not dare call it love. He was a comfort to her and she felt selfish for keeping him to herself when he should have been out there, fighting with his compatriots. But, he did not seem inclined to leave either. She saw the way he looked at her, the tenderness in his eyes, and wondered how he felt. Anakin had told her time and again the Jedi are not supposed to feel love. He had been bitter when he spoke of the rules of the Jedi, of having an emotionless existence, but after spending so much time with a true adherent, Padmé saw that it was not an emotionless existence. Obi-Wan had emotions; he just controlled them. 

She would sometimes catch him looking up at the blue, cloudless skies, with a shadow in his eyes, and other times, he would catch her fiddling with her wedding ring, but neither spoke of matters that saddened them. For now, they occupied themselves with what the twins were to be named. Obi-Wan had told her the sex of the babies and Padmé had been delighted with the fact that she was to have one of each. 

"Mera and Marin," she suggested. 

Obi-Wan scratched at his growing beard. Privately, Padmé thought he looked delightfully rakish with the reddish-gold stubble covering his cheeks and chin, but had preferred him clean-shaven. With the full beard, he would once again look the part of the wise Jedi Master, which she believed he wanted anyway. 

"I don't know. The names don't appeal to me." 

"None of them have." In a moment of inspiration, Padmé grinned and added, "How about Obi-One and Obi-Two?" 

Despite himself, Obi-Wan laughed loudly. Padmé chuckled, tucking a strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. 

"I'll keep those in mind," he said, wiping the laughter induced tears from the corners of his eyes. 

"How about Luke for the boy?" Padmé said, inspired. "And for the girl...ow!" 

Obi-Wan jumped up as well as her pain flowing through the Force startled him. "What's the matter?" 

Padmé could only gasp and clutch at her stomach. In that instant, her water broke. 

"But you're not due for another two weeks," he said, somewhat helplessly. Then the old General instincts kicked in and he picked Padmé up, calling out Sabé's name as they rushed into the house. She came quickly, propping up pillows for Padmé to lean on, but Obi-Wan pulled the screaming mother into his arms, and setting her between his knees, letting her lean on him as they both sat on the floor of the living room. He twined his fingers tightly through hers, using the Force to control her pain and soothe her fears. 

"They're coming, they're coming," she panted. 

Sabé positioned herself between Padmé's legs, her trained eye taking stock of the situation. 

"Yes, they are, and they're coming fast," she said. "I'll be right back, Mistress. I am going to contact Senator Organa's medics." 

"Hurry," Obi-Wan said calmly, concentrating on Padmé. 

"I wish...Anakin....was here," she gasped. 

"I know," he said, sadness in his tone. "Just focus on your breathing, Padmé, like I taught you. This will be the easiest birth in galactic history." 

"Promise?" she said, fear edging her voice. 

"I promise. Now breathe." 

Obi-Wan stood at the window, watching the sun set. In his arms, he held a tiny baby. The infant slept, and the sucking sounds he made with his mouth made him smile. In the bassinet behind the Jedi, his sister slept. Unconsciously, Obi-Wan cuddled the baby to him when a soft mewling sound escaped his lips. He could already feel the twins' presence in the Force. It was like a bright star, twinkling where there was only darkness. Anger made Obi-Wan's lips twist. Darth Vader would find them easily, if he ever found out they were alive. The bond between the twins was too strong, their presence in the Force too powerful. 

_They have to be separated_, Obi-Wan thought desolately. 

He thought of the young mother lying in respose on the bed behind him. Padmé had done well and had been overjoyed when the babies were first laid in her arms. But it was the moment before the girl had been born that stood out in Obi-Wan's memory for Padmé had screamed out his name. He'd responded by holding her hands tighter, his words tumbling out of his mouth as she called for him over and over again. It was unexpected. He had been waiting to hear Anakin's name fall from her lips, not his own. But it was not unwelcome. 

Padmé woke and turned her head towards the orange-haloed figure standing at her window. She could still hear Obi-Wan reassuring words in her ear, his strong hands enclosing hers in their firm grip, and she remembered his elation when her daughter finally arrived, then her son. He had been as proud as a father. 

He_is their father_, she reflected, her emotions bittersweet. 

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan inquired, half-turning. 

"Like I just gave birth to twins, but you did keep your promise. It was almost painless," she replied with a smile. "Who's that you have there?" 

"Obi-Two." 

They laughed quietly and he went to the edge of the bed to hand her the baby. Padmé smiled down at her son. Obi-Wan went to the bassinet and took out the baby girl. 

"What was your mother's name, Obi-Wan?" Padmé questioned, her eyes on her son and her heart full of love. 

"Her name was Leia." 

"Leia," she repeated. "That's a beautiful name. Leia...and Luke." 

Obi-Wan sat at her side, Leia hugged protectively to his chest. With his free hand, he reached for Padmé's. And when they touched, the universe seemed altogether perfect, if only for this moment. 

* * *

  
 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

Standing at the window with her arms wrapped around herself, Padmé never looked further away to Obi-Wan. 

"How long can I keep them?" she asked with a voice devoid of emotion. 

"You and Leia will stay here with Bail," he answered her as he let Luke clutch at his index finger. "I will be taking Luke to Tatooine to stay with Owen and Beru Lars." 

"When will you leave?" 

"He can stay with you until his sixth month. Then, we will go." 

Padmé put a hand over her mouth, struggling to remain calm. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears that she would not allow to spill over. Obi-Wan put Luke down in the bassinet next to his sister and went to stand behind Padmé. 

"Only five and a half more months to go," she whispered. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"You're always sorry. I'm sick of sorry." 

He had started to raise his arms to embrace her but at her words, they dropped uselessly to his sides. 

"Why can't we just live our lives happily ever after?" she hissed bitterly. "We've already sacrificed so much, why must we give our last bit of happiness away? Obi-Wan, why can't I keep my son?" 

"The danger is too great. We must protect them from Vader and together, their presence in the Force is too powerful. Much too powerful to risk it." 

She whirled on him, grasping at the lapels of his tunic and forcing him to meet her eyes. "He will pay for this, I promise you that. I may not be alive to see it, but Vader will be punished for what he's done to us." 

The vengeance that burned in her eyes made Obi-Wan take a step back. 

_Anakin, what have you done?_ he thought to his long-lost friend. 

Padmé stared at the Jedi Master, her expression close to breaking. Her children would be separated and she may never see her son again. The one man she had been depending on for so long would be going with him. Her heartbreak over Anakin could not compare to the pain she was feeling now. 

"I have to make every second count," she murmured, bowing her head and finally letting the tears fall. 

He took her into his arms and she put her arms tightly around his waist, not wanting to ever let go. His tunic was coarse under her cheek but she welcomed the feel of it, not wanting to ever forget. His arms tightened around her, almost making it difficult to breathe, but she buried herself in him. 

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," he whispered. "I would do anything to keep your family together, even if it means giving my life, but there's no other choice, Padmé. None at all." 

"You're part of it, Obi-Wan. You're part of my family." 

He gently framed her face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the trails of tears on her cheeks. Bending down, he brushed his lips against hers, tasting the salt of her sadness. A sob escaped from her lips and she wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him. He rested his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"I love you, Padmé," he said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. 

"I know," she responded, holding him. "I know." 

A wall seemed to have come down between them since the day of Obi-Wan's admission. They had an unspoken agreement in which they would never speak of their emotions, neither wanting to complicate things anymore than they already were, but Obi-Wan had lost control in that one moment. He could almost see the time passing and knew he would never see her again. He had needed to say that, but now regretted it. Not only because it went against the code of the Jedi but also because she did not respond in kind. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a prideful man and his pride was hurt. So he was the cause of their rift. 

He did not leave the cabin to meditate, but he mentally and emotionally disengaged himself. He no longer touched her or looked directly into her face. Padmé tried to reclaim their old camaraderie, but whenever she touched him, he would carefully slide out from under her hand, and move to the furthest corner of the room from her. Never in her life had she loved and hated someone so much. 

She did love him, after all. It was not the burning, passionate love she had shared with Anakin, but a mature love that she could draw strength from and that kept her warm against the cold, harsh truth of reality. She loved Obi-Wan, but could not say it. Her anguish over Anakin had wrung her heart dry and she felt like she had nothing left to offer the Jedi Master. Anakin had been her soulmate, but Obi-Wan was her lifeline. She could not live without him anymore than she could live without...her heart. 

After a fortnight of awkward silences and stilted conversation that left even Sabé uncomfortable, Padmé found herself silently watching Obi-Wan feed Luke. He was using the Force to ascertain when the twins were going to awaken and usually made it into Padmé's bedroom before they could start crying. He was stealthy, but her senses always picked him up, and she always woke while he was still there. It had become her habit to merely watch him tend to her children, and she drank in his every movement as if she would never see him again when he left the room. 

Obi-Wan could feel her eyes on the back of his head, but refused to turn around. She wondered if she knew the affect she had on him. It unnerved him that she would watch him like that without saying a word, but could not blame her considering his behavior of late. He finished feeding Luke and after taking a deep, steadying breath, he turned to face her. 

In the moonlight, her huge chocolate brown eyes beckoned to him. He started to speak, but she put a finger to her lips. She held her other hand out. He took it, knowing what just passed between them, and let her pull him down into bed. Their lips touched and held, saying what words could not. He drew the covers over them and let the rest of the night slip by, unnoticed. 

Afterwards, when he held her sleeping form in his arms, her head pillowed on his shoulder, Obi-Wan could find no regret in his heart, only sorry that they had wasted so much time. Padmé had spoken wisely when she said that every second should count. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming dreams that he never thought he would ever have. 

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

Padmé stared up at Obi-Wan, her head rising and falling with each breath he took. The sun had begun to rise and she could see his handsome features clearer. She had spent most of her mornings doing this very thing, committing every line, every freckle, every expression he had to memory. After the first time, Obi-Wan no longer slept in his room. They hardly spent a second apart in anticipation of a separation that may never end and with the twins in the room with them, it was almost as if... 

Taking a shuddering breath, Padmé pushed the thought from her mind. They had promised each other that they would not say the words 'what if'. It would hurt too much when the time came. She tightened her hold on him as she realized that they only had a week left. 

"Stop it," Obi-Wan muttered, opening his eyes a fraction. "I can hear your thoughts loud and clear and I don't like the direction they're taking." 

"Sorry," she said, kissing his cheek. 

"Luke's waking up," he said, coming up from underneath her. 

"I'll take care of him," she said, rising as well. 

Luke's brilliant blue eyes twinkled as he looked up at his mother and Padmé could hardly get her fill of him. She wondered what kind of man he would turn out to be. Luke had Anakin's coloring and Padmé silently prayed that if he also had Anakin's fire, he would use it to the betterment of the galaxy. As he suckled on his bottle, Padmé stroked the blonde hair on his soft head. He blinked up at her, his hand reaching up towards her face. Smiling, she kissed his palm and placed her finger in his grasp. 

"He's strong," she observed. 

Sitting up on the bed, Obi-Wan agreed. "He will grow up to be a fine young man, Padmé." 

Padmé thought of her son's history, the anguish and turmoil that the people around him had to go through in order to bring him to being. These stories would shape him, perhaps warping his mind beyond repair. Vengeance, the same vengeance that changed her, would fill his mind. In that instant, she knew what had to be done. 

"Obi-Wan, you must never tell him about me," she said, her voice strong and sure. 

"What?" 

With Luke in her arms, Padmé went to sit on the bed. "You can't ever tell about his past. About Vader, about me, about us, about all this. I want him to grow up as normally as he can." She looked to the bassinet where Leia still slept. "His sister may not be able to have that staying here with me, but I want at least one of my children to live life to the fullest." 

"His life can't be full if he doesn't know about the sacrifices you had to make," Obi-Wan argued. 

"Please, do this for me," she said, but added. "At least wait until he's older and able to handle it." 

"I don't think anyone would be old enough to handle this, but I will do as you ask." He put an arm around her and the baby, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But, he will know one day, Padmé. You won't be able to shield him from his heritage, especially when his heritage is Darth Vader's Force talent." 

Padmé stroked her son's cheek with a gentle finger and he smiled sunnily up at her. She smiled back. 

"He has Anakin's smile," she said. 

"And his coloring. Leia, on the other hand, is your child." 

"Yes. Let's just hope she has better luck with men than I did." 

Obi-Wan grinned, his blue-gray eyes sparkling. "Well, I know I'm no prince, but I'm certainly not a scoundrel." 

Padmé patted his hand. "That is an arguable point." 

Laughing, Obi-Wan stood and took Leia out of the bassinet as she was waking up. 

"Did you hear that, Leia. Your mother wants you to stay away from scoundrels and Jedi Knights." His smile faltered. "Although, the latter won't be hard to do." 

Padmé reached out and squeezed his hand. Too many nights she had had to wake him from nightmares that made him call out the names of friends lost. Anakin's name had passed his lips more than once. He squeezed back but let go after a moment, a signal that he did not want to pursue the subject. 

"Have you spoken to Owen?" Padmé inquired. 

"Bail has. He is expecting me." 

"You will live with them," she stated. 

"No." 

Padmé's eyes shot to his face. "Are you going to fight, Obi-Wan?" 

A weariness settled over the Jedi and he rested back against the headboard of the bed. "No. I'm finished fighting, Padmé. I will watch Luke from afar, making sure he doesn't stray from the path you've laid out for him." 

"You won't train him then?" 

His face tightened with suppressed anger. "How can you even ask me that?" 

"Obi-Wan…" 

"I know you think Darth Vader is not my creation, but he is just that." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not talk about this now. We have such little time left." 

"You're so sure that we won't see each other again?" 

They stared into each other's eyes. 

"What do you think?" he whispered. 

"I dream," she answered, her arms tightening around Luke. "I don't think." 

Gurgling, Leia reached out and grabbed a handful of her mother's long, shining hair. Padmé smiled tearily at her. 

"Silly little girl," she chided, taking her hair out of Leia's grip. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "Enough with the serious talk. Let's start this morning right, shall we? Good morning, Love." 

Despite his smile, Padmé felt a weight on her soul. Still, she smiled back. 

"Good morning." 

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

Obi-Wan rested his head back against the wall, Padmé curled against his side. They had stayed awake all night, giving in to their desires time and again, or talking in low voices, or simply sitting in silence as they were doing right then. Idly, his hand caressed her arm, his fingertips running up and down along her skin. Her hand rested flat on his bare chest, right over his heart. 

The events of the past year were very much on their minds, all of it had come screaming back in the last few moments they had together. The strength that Padmé thought she had vanished as the fear she had been trying to ignore finally crept into her heart. The sadness she had felt over losing Anakin was now replaced with fear that he would find them and destroy them all. It was too much for her to bear. 

Obi-Wan sensed the darkness overtaking Padmé's mind and with a gentle finger, tilted her face up to meet his gaze. 

"I will miss this," he said, his hand moving to cup her face. "I'll miss holding you like this, and sharing my life with you, even if it had only been for a short while. It felt…real." 

"It was. Short, sweet, and very real." 

The sun had fully risen by then and reluctantly, they got out of bed and pulled on their clothes. As Obi-Wan finished fastening his belt, he felt Padmé's gaze on him. He looked up to meet her eyes and could not bear the terrible sadness she had in hers. The bed separated them and she wanted to go to him, he could see it in her face, but she fought the need. They would both have to get used to being separated. 

Moving slowly and carefully as if underwater, Padmé turned to pick up her son. Luke was still asleep, but he instinctively snuggled against her, rubbing his cheek on her shoulder. Lip trembling, Padmé held him close. Obi-Wan came around behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing briefly. Then, he began to pack. 

Padmé began to hum a lullaby she remembered from her childhood and slow tears crept down her cheeks. This was the last lullaby she would ever sing to her son and he probably would not remember it. Obi-Wan's hands stilled as he zipped up a bag, closing his eyes in pain. 

A light knock on the door made Padmé stop and she looked expectantly at the doorway as Obi-Wan bade entrance. Sabé came in, eyes strained. Padmé gently placed Luke in the smaller bassinet that Obi-Wan would be carrying him in. She stared at him, heart heavy. 

"Senator Organa is here," Sabé said. 

"Obi-Wan," Padmé murmured so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. 

In one swift movement, Obi-Wan had her in his arms, his arms tight. She clung to him, fistfuls of his cloak in her hands. She loved this man fiercely and an indescribable ache seized her at the thought of not being able to hold him or be held by him anymore. They only had a few minutes left and she could not let him go without telling him… 

"I…" she started. 

"Don't say it," he said vehemently. "I don't think I can take that right now." 

"Just know that I do," she said. 

They separated and Obi-Wan gathered Luke's things while Padmé picked up the bassinet. Sabé watched them in silence as they passed her. Her eyes lingered on Obi-Wan's back and as if he sensed her gaze, he turned slightly to meet her eyes. 

"Good-bye, Sabé," he said simply. 

"Good-bye, Jedi," she said, voice cracking. 

Leia began to cry and Sabé all but ran to tend to her. Bail met Padmé and Obi-Wan at the front door. He tried to smile but could not manage the motion. 

"You're ready?" he asked Obi-Wan. 

Padmé handed Luke over to the Jedi Master and then leaned down to press a kiss to his downy head. Her fingertips lingered on his cheek before she finally straightened and looked at Obi-Wan. He held out a hand and she grasped it, squeezing hard. 

"Go," she said hoarsely. "Go, Obi-Wan." 

He caressed her cheek and glanced at Bail. The Senator nodded once and left the cabin. Obi-Wan followed him, his steps heavy. When the door shut behind him, he thought he would collapse then, but sheer will-power kept him upright. Bail stood next to the waiting ground-car, waiting for Obi-Wan to enter, but one look at the Jedi's face told him that things were not yet resolved between him and Padmé. Bail took the baby from Obi-Wan's hands. 

"Go back, Obi-Wan," he said. "Say good-bye properly." 

Obi-Wan whirled on his heel and started back for the cabin. The door swung open and Padmé rushed out, launching herself into his arms. Their lips met in a fevered, desperate kiss, as the wind wrapped Obi-Wan's cloak around them both. 

"I love you," she said against his lips. 

"I love you, too," he answered. 

Framing her face with his hands, he looked deep into her eyes. "We will meet again one day. I promise." 

"I hope so. Take care, Obi-Wan. Take care of my son." 

"I will. For you, Padmé." 

He kissed her one last time and then let her go. Without another look, he climbed into the ground-car. 

"Let's go," he said to Bail. 

Obi-Wan looked away from the porthole. Outside, Alderaan shrank in size as the ship flew further and further away from it. The view was too much for him to take. 

Next to him, Luke slept peacefully in his bassinet, blissfully unaware of all that was going on around him. Obi-Wan felt anguish begin to creep up on his soul, and taking a deep, full breath, he closed his eyes. His thoughts were in turmoil and it was now that he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. 

Drawing on years of training, he pushed past the pain and found the Force waiting for him. He pushed past the images of Padmé laughing, loving him, and locked them away in his mind. He would never forget, but with each memory, emotions overpowered his senses and he needed to focus. The Force filled him and quieted his turbulent mind. His emotions drained from him leaving nothing but clarity. 

For Amidala and for Luke, he would sacrifice himself. Obi-Wan Kenobi will cease to exist and Ben Kenobi, a hermit, will take his place. Obi-Wan, the man who had fallen in love with Amidala will never forget her, but Ben will. For her sake, for her son's sake, he will forget it all.  
  
Obi-Wan took another breath, his bitterness and exhaustion draining away.  
  
Ben opened his eyes, his expression serene. Luke stopped babbling to himself and he focused his clear blue eyes on the man sitting next to him. Power fairly hummed from Ben and it touched Luke's burgeoning Force-talent. Ben looked down at him and smiled.  
  
_A Jedi knows no love.  
  
_

_A Jedi knows no anger._

_I am a Jedi._

* * *


End file.
